Ocean to Ocean
"Ocean to Ocean" is a song recorded by American rapper Pitbull featuring Rhea for the soundtrack from Aquaman (2018) The song received negative reviews from the audience, but somehow received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Pitbull: They tried to get rid of me But from ocean to ocean They are gonna have to deal with me Ayooooo! I been overlooked, slept on Stepped on, left for dead Always against all eyez like Pac said I'm the living Great Gatsby But these boys will watch you quick and disappear like Banksy From ocean to ocean, sea to sea I'm something that you gotta see Rhea: It's gonna take a lot to turn me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rains) Gonna take some time to do the things we never had Pitbull: I practice what I preach but I ain't gon' lie Still got love for these streets, 305 till I die Still got love for these beats, that's why I spit this fire You can catch me on a beach, specially on the islands Took over my city, now it's time for the world I live it, they rap it, there's a difference, girl Getting paid more than athletes, man, life is sweet GM, owner status, Papo, watch me Rhea: It's gonna take a lot to turn me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rains) Gonna take some time to do the things we never had Pitbull: I got the world on my shoulders, still quick on my feet Now I say, sleep is the cousin of death, so I don't sleep These boys act like they hard, but we know that they sweet They wouldn't bust a grape at a food fight, Papo please Went from rapping with them boys with a mouth full of gold To hanging with Slim Jr. down in Mexico Take it with a grain of salt and a pound of gold The game is to be sold, and not told, let's go Rhea: It's gonna take a lot to turn me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rains) Gonna take some time to do the things we never had It's gonna take a lot to turn me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rains) Gonna take some time to do the things we never had Why It Sucks #The song pretty much rip-offs "Africa" by Toto, right down to the chorus and the instrumental. The song was mercilessly torn apart online with many calling it "a single that should be illegal" and that Pitbull should apologize to Toto for turning a classic song into a hip-hop mess. #This is a song for the movie Aquaman, yet the song barely has anything to do with the character or the ocean, Pitbull goes off topic numerous times during the song to subjects about; The Great Gatsby, Tupac, Banksy, and Mexico. At least "Everything I Need" (another single from the soundtrack) stayed on the ocean theme and sounds much better than this. #While on that subject, the chorus doesn't even blend well with the actual verses. Pitbull would be rapping about his wealth, how good his life is, and how people can't stop him, and then transitions to how It's gonna take a lot to turn him away from his significant other, and how he'll bless the rains down in Africa in the chorus. Redeeming Qualities # Rhea's vocals are actually very well done in the chorus. Audio Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Rhea Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with terrible production